Ranmaonehalftgp
by rochchen
Summary: Ranma has returned after dissapearing for six months, and with a few surprises! Updating story type, however this story has been abandoned. -Archive/Abandoned-
1. Default Chapter

Ranma1/2: the Gundam Pilot By: (no need to put my real name here do I?) rochchen  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own this characters and that's that!! Now that I made that clear don't try to sue me or anything. I thought I'd leave the original storyline that I planned originally (well duh) as a side story, so I'm going to write this one as the main story instead.  
  
Now that I'm done with this disclaimer that you guy probably don't read anyways, let's get started with the story.  
  
Oh yeah: " " is for speech ** is for thoughts and {}is for when they speak chinese  
  
This story happens at Gundam Wing time line at about the time Relena was named Queen of the Zanq kingdom.  
  
Prologue:  
  
It was a peaceful day in Nerima ,then again, it's not normal for it to be peaceful in Nerima. The residents prepared for whatever was coming next. Suddenly, a scream could be heard coming from a certain little place called the Tendo household.  
  
"Ranma no baka!!!!" yelled Akane as she pulled out her huge mallet out of nowhere.  
  
"Look Akane, I can explain, I didn't mean to do it." Said Ranma with a nervous smile on his face just before the huge mallet hit him.  
  
When he was about to hit the wall a strange portal appeared and he was sucked into it. The portal closed and left no trace of it ever being there. Akane stood there with her jaw dropped, a look of disbelief on her face. Then as the shock of watching Ranma disappearing into a portal passed she ran crying to her dad who was paling a game of shogi with a panda cause deep inside she knew she loved him even though she didn't like to admit it.  
  
Soun look at his daughter crying and said:  
  
"What's wrong Akane?"  
  
"Oh dad, I don't know what happened, one moment he was flying to hit the wall, and the next moment this portal appeared and he disappeared in it." Said Akane sobbing. "  
  
"Who Akane?" asked Soun.  
  
"Ranma" Akane said crying.  
  
"What!!! Ranma disappeared?!!?!?" said Genma changing back to his human form with a kettle of hot water, Soun could be seen in the background with huge fountains of water coming out of his eyes saying something about the two schools can never be united.  
  
"Yes" Akane said sadly then ran to her room and slammed the door.  
  
"What's with her?" said Nabiki coming down of the stairs.  
  
"She said that Ranma disappeared into a portal," said Genma while Soun was still crying in the background.  
  
"What!!! Well at least you don't have to worry about all those troubles that normally happens around him," said Nabiki.  
  
"Don't joke about those things Nabiki," said Soun outraged. Upstairs in her room, Akane was crying herself to sleep.  
  
*Where are you Ranma* she thought before finally falling asleep due to the exhaustion.  
  
Chapter one:  
  
Nabiki stood in the shadows of a tree watching Akane; it's been six months since HE disappeared. Ever since then she's been like this, acting like a soulless body, thinking about Ranma. Three months after HE disappeared she finally accepted her feelings about HIM. But he wasn't here for her to tell him that. Nabiki almost cursed the day a certain pigtailed martial artist came upon their door. She couldn't bear seeing her little sister like this. Even Kuno's speech about 'now that that vile sorcerer Saotome is finally gone, his fierce tigress is finally free to show her true felling about him'. Surely everybody ignored him, but Akane, instead of punching him into the stratosphere, just stood there like she didn't hear a thing. Not even when Kuno came up to glomp her did she move an inch. Then Ryoga appeared and started to fight Kuno, since Ranma disappeared Ryoga got lost, even though he's always lost anyway. He has been looking for an opponent, or trying to make Akane like him.  
  
Suddenly, there was a big explosion in mid-air, and a body landed on the ground. When the smoke cleared everyone gasped seeing who it was. It was Ranma, dressed in a green military suit, with a backpack slung over his shoulders. Akane's face immediately brightened up seeing who it was. She was running to wards him when two very angry persons made their appearance. Kuno made his usual speech.  
  
Ryoga shouted, "Ranma, PREPARE TO DIE!!!"  
  
Then Kuno lashed out with his bokken and Ryoga attacked with his bakusai tetsu. Ranma dodged them both easily and tapped a shinhatsu point behind Kuno's neck, knocking him unconscious before delivering a punch to Ryoga's jaw sending him across the city.  
  
Akane yelled happily and ran up to Ranma and hugged him tightly. This had surprised him, he had expected her to bring out her mallet and knock him unconscious.  
  
"Urggh. Akane, I need air!!!" Akane looked sorry and released him.  
  
"I guess I better go home and tell them that I'm back. Would you mind letting me go Akane?" Ranma said as Akane latched up to one of his arms and refused to let go.  
  
"No, I'm making sure you never disappear like that again!" she said.  
  
"Akane."  
  
"Ranma." "I'm sorry I disappeared like that" This shocked Akane since he never apologized before.  
  
"No. It was probable my fault anyways" she said. Ranma was shocked. Like him, Akane never apologized. At least to him anyways.  
  
"Well let's go home then," he said taking Akane's hands. He waited for any angry reactions. Seeing none, he started to walk back home with Akane.  
  
As they entered the front gates they heard the sound of someone talking with Genma.  
  
"Err..Ranma, I forgot to tell you something." Right after she said this Nodoka walked out of the house.  
  
"Hi Akane, how was...Ranma?!, Ranma is that you?" she yelled as she went and hugged Ranma.  
  
"Your mom came here a few months after you disappeared and found your father. She got all the information out of him. She knows of your curse. But uncle Genma managed to worm his way out of seppuku." Akane said when they were going inside of the house. Inside, they found Soun and Genma playing shogi in their usual spot, trying to cheat every chance they got. But they stopped when they saw who came in.  
  
"Ranma?!!!"  
  
"Yes, it's me." Ranma said, an annoyed expression on his face  
  
"Where have you been?!"  
  
Ranma ignored him.  
  
Then Genma started to dance around saying that 'the Saotome and Tendo School can still be united' and things while Soun started to act like a sprinkler and saying the same thing as Saotome. While all this occurred in the background Nodoka, Ranma and Akane sat on the porch looking at the koi pond.  
  
"Ranma...how come you look older than when you disappeared? I didn't notice until now." Asked Akane.  
  
"Err...well I actually passed tree years on where I disappeared to"  
  
"What!?!" exclaimed Akane and Nodoka  
  
"It's quite a long story. I'll tell you after dinner"  
  
At dinner, he surprised them all when he didn't act like a human garbage disposal unit. They finished dinner and Ranma offered to help clean the dishes. Kasumi exempted the offer. Then he sat down and a few moments later Kasumi finished cleaning the dishes and sat down as well.  
  
" So, what happened after you disappeared six months ago Ranma?" Nabiki asked  
  
"Well first I woke up in this strange desert..."He started.  
  
"I found a man falling out of a Gundam, he was unconscious. I put him in a safe place and got in the cockpit of the Gundam. There was a whole army of mobile suits. I couldn't get the controls at first but I managed to get it after a few tries. Then I took them out without killing them. But they showed no compassion so I had no choice but to destroy them. The problem was that there was too many of them I finally found the weapons buttons and wiped them out with the cannon. Then I returned to the guy I left there, I went out of the cockpit. He was already awake. Then He tried to kill me because I was in his Gundam, he didn't like persons touching it, apparently."  
  
"What?!!!" The whole Tendo household said in horror  
  
"Yeah, but I managed to convince him no to kill him. Then he offered me a place to stay and I've been helping him ever since. He had a friend who was a scientist who was experimenting on a time machine they developed. Apparently something went wrong and I was dragged to A.C 200. A.C stands for After Colony. So four years later he managed to fix the problem but there was only enough energy to send me back to six months after I disappeared. During that time I helped the guy out a lot. I turned out that he was the king of a kingdom there so I joined his army on his request. So I did a lot of things for him and when the scientist finished the time machine I was sent back to this time and landed in the schoolyard. And the rest is history."  
  
Everybody looked at him with a different expression on their face. Kasumi's was as calm as always, Nabiki's were deep in thought as to think about a way to win money with this information, Nodoka's face showed how proud she was for her son and shocked about some of the event he went through.  
  
"And don't even think about trying to black mail me with this Nabiki. I was trained to be a soldier and I was also taught how to get out of situations like that. In extreme cases I won't even hesitate to kill. That also includes you pops" he added with a cold expression on his face.  
  
Nabiki's face changed into a neutral one and Genma's displayed fear. The room seemed to drop a few degrees.  
  
"Wait, you said that you appeared in the year A.C. 200, right? Nabiki asked.  
  
"Yes. And your point is?"  
  
"This is the year A.C. 195"  
  
"What?!?!, But the year I disappeared from was the year 2000"  
  
"If your turn it back to the Christian dating system it is the year 2000" Nabiki stated.  
  
"But the colonies wasn't supposed to be established until 200 years later!!"  
  
Ranma thought to himself, *some thing is wrong here, the colonies wasn't supposed to be established until the year 2200. Maybe the time traveling machine altered this time line. But according to Dr. J, nothing I do here will affect their own timeline. It will simply create an alternate timeline in which things happened differently from theirs. If this is the year A.C. 195 already, I wonder if the five Gundam pilots exist yet?*.  
  
On a three different but faraway place, five young Gundam pilots sneezed,  
  
He had asked to talk to Akane alone. Before they left he send a glare towards Nabiki that clearly said 'don't even try to listen in to our conversation'.  
  
They sat on the roof looking at the moon. "Ranma." Akane started but Ranma interrupted her. "Akane I've always wanted to tell you something, it took me seven months to realize that...I love you."  
  
"Ranma, I also realized that...I love you too."  
  
They stared into each other's eyes. The moment was never more perfect than this. But then of course Fate have to go and ruin the moment. Just as their lips were about to meet, a certain purple haired amazon jumped in and glomped the male martial artist.  
  
"Shampoo, get off me!"  
  
"Aiya, Airen came back, Airen take shampoo to date, yes?"  
  
"Shampoo?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Good night"  
  
After saying that, he knocked her unconscious by sending a punch to her face.  
  
"Ranma! What have you done to my precious shampoo?!"  
  
"Oh great. Why does this always happen to me?"  
  
"Look Mouse, take Shampoo and come down to the living room, I want to explain some thing to you" Ranma said jumping off the roof carrying Akane and went into the living room  
  
As Mouse and Shampoo took a seat. A very old woman pogoed in on her stick.  
  
"What's going on here?!"  
  
{Ah Ko-logn, just the person I was waiting for} said Ranma in perfect Chinese  
  
"Err...where Airen learn Chinese?"  
  
"Well, that is part of the long story I am about to tell." Ranma said switching back to Japanese. Then he proceeded to tell about what happened to him the second time that day.  
  
"...and finally it all comes down to this" he said pulling a scroll out of sub- space, it had the sign of the amazons on it. He gave it to Cologne who read it. Then her eyes widened.  
  
"Very well, we will be leaving tomorrow for China. Shampoo, Mouse, go pack your things"  
  
"But why great-grandmother?"  
  
"Because our laws are no longer applied to him."  
  
"BUT THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!!!" she cried  
  
"Ah but it is possible, you said so yourself." He said with a smirk on his face.  
  
"I NEVER SAID THAT!!!"  
  
"But you did, look it says here: 'For stopping the last tribe of amazons from making a huge mistake which would have resulted in the death of the entire tribe, I, Shampoo, matriarch of the amazons hereby declare that amazon law no longer apply to him and from now on he is considered a brother/sister to the amazons'. See?"  
  
"But, but."  
  
"No buts Shampoo, you said it, so you can't object to it"  
  
Shampoo finally gave up and walked out in defeat.  
  
" Oh yeah, Shampoo wait, there's something else." He said pulling out a letter from sub-space and giving it to shampoo.  
  
Shampoo took the letter and read it.  
  
The letter said: "Dear Shampoo, You might not believe it but this is you, from 400 years later. If you're reading this letter then Ranma have successfully made it back into his own time line and explained everything. If you're still thinking about pursuing him then forget it. He is simply too powerful for you (us). Right now I'm as powerful as great-grandmother was at your time (and as wise as too) and still he is more powerful than I am. I suggest that you forget about him and move on, maybe you should think about Mu-tsu, he did turn out to be a dutiful husband after all. I know that it'll take some time for you to accept this, but you have to know that you don't always get what you want in life. Trust me, I learned it the hard way. I suggest that you take my advices and move on. From your self from four hundred years later, Elder Shampoo."  
  
Shampoo finished reading the letter, there was tears in her eyes. Even herself was telling her to for get Ranma .  
  
*Maybe it really is time for me to move on* she thought as she jumped from roof to roof.  
  
Back in the Tendo residence/dojo, Ranma was walking up the stairs with Akane. They both stood in front of Akane's room.  
  
"Ranma."  
  
"Yes Akane"  
  
"I really missed you for all those months, a-and I couldn't imaging how life would be without you."  
  
" I know how you feel" (*the author sweatdrops at what he just  
  
"Ranma."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
As if in an unspoken agreement, their lips met. The couple continues to kiss for what seemed like an eternity and finally separated.  
  
"That.That was.." Ranma said between breaths  
  
"Yes...I agree... That was."  
  
And suddenly they heard clapping behind them. They turned around and found Nabiki looking at them.  
  
"Err...Nabiki, how long have you been in there?" Ranma asked  
  
"you mean before or after you two started kissing?"  
  
She's been there long enough apparently.  
  
"Ah, it's in moments like that that I wish I haven't forgotten my camera. Oh don't worry, I won't black mail you this time."  
  
"What?!" Ranma and Akane said at the same time.  
  
"So Nabiki has a soft side after all."  
  
"Hey don't push it Saotome, I'm only doing this because I'm worried about what my sister will do to me. And you, well...you just got back." After she said that she walked into her room and closed the door.  
  
Both Akane and Ranma sweat dropped. Then they turned towards their respective rooms.  
  
Them Ranma turned toward Akane and said:  
  
"Um. Akane, Good night."  
  
"Good night, Ranma" Akane answered.  
  
They both went into their rooms. Later, laying on his bed, Ranma thought: *Oh man, I still have to talk to U-chan tomorrow!*...  
Author's note: I rewrote this chapter, even though the change wasn't very much, I admit that some of the characters seem a little bit out of character (especially Akane and Ranma).I apologize for that, but it seemed to me that it was necessary.  
The next episode: Ranma confronts Ukyo, only to get attacked by a Mobile suit who was fighting a Gundam. He then meets one of the G-boys (dunno why I like to refer to them as that) for the second time in his life. 


	2. meeting for the first time again

Ranma 1/2 the Gundam pilot chapter 2: Meeting for the fist time again.  
  
For disclaimer see chapter one.  
  
Chapter two:  
  
It was morning again, the birds chirped, the sun rose and people started to wake up. Then, as it always happened before the young martial artist disappeared six months ago, the silence broke. There was only one difference of this from six months ago; the person who got tossed out of the window was not Ranma. It was Genma. He had tried to the usual wakeup call that he always used on his son, only to find it used against him and got him-self thrown out of the window instead.  
  
A loud splash usually signaled the start of the morning spar as it was in this case, the turning of forms of curse victims, etc, etc. Genma sparred with his son for a minute only to get thrown back into the koi pond once again.  
  
Ranma walked to the table as a soaking wet panda emerged from the koi pond. Nodoka and Kasumi were laying out the breakfast on the table. Nodoka was staying here because their house was being repaired.  
  
"So, Ranma, are you still planning to go to school?" Nabiki asked when she sat down at the table.  
  
"Well, no. I already got past university while I was in the future, I still don't know how I managed to pass the classes while I was in alert 24 hours a day incase somebody attacked the kingdom."  
  
"What!!!" everybody in the room exclaimed.  
  
"Well, even if I go. School will be too boring since I already know everything."  
  
"So, what are you planning to do now?"  
  
'First of all, I'm going to change my registrations a little bit to the age I look like I am right now, which is 19. Then I'm going to get a job someplace."  
  
'What do you have in mind?"  
  
"I was thinking about going to help Dr. Tofu at his clinic, I have to ask him first, of course."  
  
'So do you have any experience in medicines?" That was Kasumi, she always seemed to be interested in medicines, but she hasn't been able to actually go and study it because of her family.  
  
"Yes, medicines was one of my subjects when I went to the university. Now, if you'll excuse me, Akane, will you accompany me to U-chan's? I need to sort out this fiancée business with her."  
  
"Alright, I'll be done in a few minutes."  
  
A few minutes later they were walking toward Ucchan's. Hand in hand. Though a few months ago they would have never done this, but let's leave the past in the past, shall we?  
  
"So how do you think Ukyo would take this?" Akane asked as they stopped in front of U-chan's.  
  
"Well, only one way to find out." He answered walking into the shop. Today was a Sunday so there weren't any customers in the shop; Ukyo usually takes Sundays off.  
  
A few minutes later sounds of screaming could be heard, and then it was the sound of something smashing into someone, then it was of a lot of stuff being smashed, after that is was the sound of someone sobbing, and finally there was silence.  
  
Ranma sighed, Ucchan didn't take things too well at first, but then she accepted her fate and took Ranma back as a friend. It was then that Akane suggested that they go shopping. Just to relieve the tension of the moment, they both agreed.  
  
Of course, that was when things went wrong. As soon as they reached the mall, they found out that nearby was a military base, an Oz base to be precise. And it was one of those that a Gundam was assigned to destroy. The owner of the mall found out that it was not a good idea to construct a mall near military bases.  
  
Ranma cursed under his breath and told the girls to get to safety. As usual, Akane objected. Then Ranma conjured a teleportation spell and send them back to the Tendo dojo, he learned magic while he was on a mission and stayed at a temple. He then pushed a few buttons on his watch and he disappeared in a flash of light.  
  
Ranma was given a Gundam for a mobile suit a year before he went back to his time. When he was going to leave, Dr. J gave him a watch, he explained what the buttons on the watch was for and Ranma was very surprised. It allowed him to create a portal to a sub-space big enough to store a Gundam The subspace also wasn't affected by time, meaning he could be anywhere in the world and time and still be able to call up his Gundam. The portal only allowed him and the Gundam to go through, he could target where he wanted the portal to open when he was in subspace, but not when, meaning that he couldn't use it for time travel.  
  
A few moments later another flash of light appeared and in it's place stood another Gundam. It resembled Gundam zero-one, except that it had a grey body instead of white, it had a wings that looked like it was made of feathers instead of the usual wings that the Gundam wing use to have, but it didn't have a 'plane mode'.  
  
He headed towards the battlefield. The Oz soldiers saw him and began to fire at him.  
  
"It's another GUNDAM!!!!" shouted one of the soldiers.  
  
"Doesn't matter, FIRE AT WILL!!!" the commander shouted back.  
  
Quatre wondered who was piloting that Gundam when he received a message, Ranma's face appeared on it and he waved at him.  
  
"Hi Quatre, how the mission going?"  
  
"Who are you and how did you know my name?" Quatre asked.  
  
"My name is Ranma, and as for how did I know your name I'll explain everything after we finish this battle" he said as he used his beam saber and cut two Leos in half.  
  
Quatre dodged two Leos and cut them in half with his heat shotels. He was about to cut two others when he heard Ranma shout over the communicator.  
  
"I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!!! QUATRE MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!!!!!"  
  
He flied away just in time to see a giant yellow beam destroy half of the enemy troops. He thought *wow, that Gundam has some heavy firepower*.  
  
"Let's go to a place where we can talk" Quatre heard Ranma talking to him over the communicator.  
  
Quatre led him to a forest not so far from Tokyo, the ground opened and they went inside. The hatch opened and Quatre came out of Gundam Sandrock just as he saw two flashes of light and the next moment the Gundam that just came in with his disappeared. He rubbed his eyes to make sure of what he saw. One moment the Gundam was there, the next moment it has disappeared. Only to be replaced by a pigtailed man wearing what seemed to be a military uniform with a red t-shirt and black pants.  
  
"W-w-What just happened? I mean, one moment your Gundam was there and the next it was gone." He asked once he got to the ground.  
  
"Well.."  
  
'Yes?"  
  
"It's a secret"  
  
Quatre face faulted. He got up from the floor and led Ranma to a door; he pushed some buttons and the door opened. They stepped through it and the door closed.  
  
Quatre pushed some buttons on the wall and the elevator went up. The elevator stopped eventually and they got out, he led Ranma though corridors until stopping at a wall. He touched a certain place at the wall and it separated.  
  
*So, a hidden door* Ranma thought as he stepped through it.  
  
Quatre led him to the living room. Heero was in there. Seeing him, Heero immediately took out his gun and pointed it at him.  
  
"Hey, no need to point a gun at me Heero." Ranma said casually, as if the gun in front of him was not there.  
  
Heero's eyes narrowed at that, "How did you know my name?" he said, the sound of threat clearly stated in his voice.  
  
"Same way I know all of the other's names, Trowa, Duo, Wu Fei, Quatre, and you, Heero"  
  
"H-hold it! Ranma, you said you were going to explain everything." Quatre said  
  
"Oh yeah, you're probable not going to believe me, but here goes, don't ask me all the details since I promised someone that I will not reveal the important details until the time comes." Ranma said  
  
"Six months ago," He started.  
  
"I was sucked into a portal. When I woke up, I was in an unfamiliar place, I saw some explosions and I went to figure out what was going on. I arrived at the scene only to see a person fall out of a Gundam. He lost consciousness. Now normally that person wouldn't lose consciousness like that in battle, but he had an accident earlier when he inhaled some sleeping powder, as I learned later. Anyways I put him in a safe place and jumped into the Gundam." He paused to see their reactions. Heero's expression was neutral and Quatre's 's was that of surprise.  
  
He continued, "At first I couldn't move the Gundam since I didn't know all the controls, but eventually I figured out how to do it and defeated the enemy troops. It carried a really powerful weapon it was testing. I walked back to where the guy was. When I got down to see if the guy was ok he suddenly got up, the effects of the sleeping powder gone a few minutes ago, and pointed a gun at me."  
  
"Looks like something Heero would do, but it stills doesn't explain how do you know us." Quatre interrupted  
  
"I'm coming to that, anyways I convinced him eventually not to kill me. He seemed impressed at my adaptability, since I figured out how to pilot a Gundam in a matter of minutes. I later found out that the person was called Heero Yuy" he added the last part with a smirk  
  
"What!!!" Quatre exclaimed. Heero just raised an eyebrow in surprise.  
  
Ranma went on and explained how he was introduced to every one and how he got back here. When he finished, the other two persons int the room had a thoughtful look on their faces.  
  
"Well I'd better get going, my friends must be worried of me, could you show me the way out?"  
  
"I still don't trust you. You're not going to leave this place until we are sure that you're not the enemy." Heero said  
  
"Well, how about this for proof huh?" Ranma said pulling out a disk. He put it in the DVD player and hit play. The screen showed the blueprint of Gundam Sandrock.  
  
"Where did you get that? The only copies of it I have it with me, the originals were destroyed." Quatre said while going to check if the blueprints were still there.  
  
Heero pointed his gun at him as soon as he saw the blueprints of the Gundam Sandrock. Quatre came back a few moments later.  
  
"I don't believe this, they're still there. How did you get them?" Quatre asked, confused.  
  
"You gave them to me." He simply stated. Quatre still looked a little confused, but Ranma could see that he was starting to believe him.  
  
"Alright, now I'm convinced that you're our ally. But I'm still going to keep you here for a few days just to be sure." Quatre stated after a few moments.  
  
"Oh brother, look, if you're really going to keep it like this. Then fine!! I'm gone." Ranma said before he disappeared into thin air. Then his voice appeared suddenly.  
  
"Oh yeah, I'll be back when you need me"  
  
"How did he do that?" Heero asked.  
  
"I don't know, he did the same thing with his Gundam, though this was without the lights flashing" Quatre said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back at the Tendo dojo. Ranma suddenly appeared at the dining table, startling everybody.  
  
"Don't do that!!!" Nabiki said, trying to slow her pounding heart.  
  
"Oh, I forgot to mention that I learned magic when I stayed at a Temple when I was on a mission"  
  
Everybody face faulted except for Kasumi and Ranma  
  
"Oh my, that's a very nice trick you did there, Ranma, can you do others?" Kasumi said innocently "I've always liked seeing magic tricks"  
  
Everybody got up only to meet the ground again as they face-faulted at what Kasumi said.  
  
"Er.yes, I do, but let's leave that for later, shall we. I'm hungry" Ranma said, sweat dropping.  
  
After they ate dinner, they heard someone knocking on the door. Kasumi went to get the door.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Does Ranma Saotome live here?" They heard the voice ask.  
  
"Yes, why don't you come in?"  
  
*Damn, I know that voice, how did they find out where I lived* He thought as Kasumi invited them in.  
  
"Ranma, your friends are here to see you"  
  
With Kasumi entered two boys, one had unruly brown hair and looked dangerous, and the other one was blond and gave a calm impression.  
  
"Err.. Hey guys, how did you find out where I lived?"  
  
"Well it wasn't too difficult" Quatre said.  
  
'So what do you want?" Ranma asked.  
  
"We still want some answers from you, Ranma"  
  
"How rude of me, I haven't introduced you guys yet, This is Quatre, that other guy with the brown hair is Heero." Ranma said  
  
"This my mom, that's my pops over there, this is Mr. Tendo, and those are his daughters Akane, Nabiki and Kasumi." He continued.  
  
"Oh my, I'd better bring some drinks" Kasumi said and left for the kitchen.  
  
"So what did you guys want ask me about?"  
  
"Well we." Quarte started but was interrupted when Kasumi entered with a tray of Lemonade but somehow managed to trip. Drenching Ranma.  
  
The two young pilots were surprised, they just saw a guy transform into a girl. The Tendos and the Saotomes were not surprised by the transformation, having seen it so many times, what startled them was that the cloths he.err...she was wearing transformed when she did, to fit her.  
  
"Oh great, now I have to explain this too" Ranma-Chan muttered  
Authors note: Ok, this story takes place in the Gundam Wing timeline at about the time that Relena surrenders to the Romafeller foundation and became the Queen of the Earth. I already finished watching the series though I missed a lot of episodes in the middle. As for Ranma 1/2, I haven't seen the show since last year and even then I didn't watch it too often. So sorry about that. Also I'll try not to take too long to write a chapter if I can help it. That is all SEE YA!!! 


	3. Dawning of a new age?

Ranmaonehalf_thegundampilot: With great power comes great responsibility  
  
Disclaimer: So, you've made it to the third episode. I'm impressed. I know I take too long to write the episodes. Well it's not my fault I'm lazy and most of the times busy reading other people's stories (well maybe it is, BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT!!!). OK, now back to business, I do not own Ranma1/2 or Gundam Wing, they belong to some other people that I don't know or have ever met.  
  
OK, now let's get going.  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
"Now where was I? Oh yeah." Ranma-Chan addressed the two young pilots.  
  
"This is a curse I acquired in a place called Jusenkyo; when you are there you'll see lots of small pools with bamboo sticking out of them. If you fall in the pool you'll take the body of the last person or thing that drowned there. I fell in the spring of the drowned girl; my dad fell in the pool of the drowned panda. The curse works this way: when the victim is hit with cold water, he/she transforms into his/her cursed form. When the victim is hit with hot water when in cursed form, the victim transforms back into his/her original body."  
  
"But that doesn't explain why your clothes changed with you." Said Nabiki.  
  
"Well I learned a few tricks on my trip to the alternate future"  
  
"Why is it alternate now?" Nabiki asked  
  
"Because either I transported into a different past or, my time traveling has changed the course of history. So it is, an alternate future, for you all." Ranma explained  
  
"And, from what I remember, the colonies weren't supposed to be established until about, say, two hundred years later, and none of the five of you are supposed to be born yet." He added.  
  
Every one was in deep thought. But they were snapped out of it when Ranma's watch started beeping. Ranma touched a button on it and an image appeared on it.  
  
"Ranm.Ranma are you there?"  
  
At first the image was blurry, but it eventually cleared and the two young pilots let out a gasp.  
  
"Hey Heero, what's the problem?" Ranma asked, looking at the hologram.  
  
"We're in a big trouble, someone stole the copies of the plans for the time machine before we could destroy them, fortunately, we still have the originals and the machine. It happened shortly after you left, so we still have the machine. Dr J will be coming shortly to make some modification to your Gundam since the only way we can access it is through your watch."  
  
"Er.Heero, I think the history here has already been altered."  
  
"What do you mean?" Heero said, his eyes narrowing.  
  
"Hey Heero, would you mind coming here?" Ranma said to someone who couldn't be seen on the screen.  
  
"Why would you want me to go there?" Heero asked, dumbfounded, then his eyes widened as he saw the other Heero on screen.  
  
Heero looked at the screen, on it, was a younger version of himself. He blinked, and the other Heero blinked as well. He stared at the younger Heero.  
  
"Hey would you cut that out!" the younger Heero said, eyes with a dangerous glint in them.  
  
"Yep, that's me all right. But how did this happen? I wasn't supposed to be born until a hundred and something years later of your time. Now I'm glad that whatever you do there don't affect this future."  
  
"What!!!" Everyone except for Ranma said, a confused look on his or her faces.  
  
"It's a failsafe device on the time machine, we designed it so that the time machine wouldn't work without it. If anyone used the time machine to try and change history, he will end up on creating an alternate future instead. But there's something else as well, if the person wants to go to the future, he can only end up in my future, which we think is the original one, at about the time the time machine left." The older Heero answered  
  
"Well, I don't know what happened, but we can only hope that things will turn out alright." Ranma said.  
  
Needless to say, everyone but Genma didn't get enough sleep that night, having too much on their minds. The two Gundam pilots stayed in the extra guest room, for it was very late in the night.  
  
The next day, everybody woke up to a strange sound emanating from the back yard, followed by a flash. Akane and the others walked downstairs to find Kasumi cooking breakfast in the kitchen.  
  
"Good morning, Kasumi, what's going on?" Akane asked.  
  
"Oh, good morning, Akane, an old man with a metal arm and leg came by, and he and Ranma disappeared in that flash of light." Kasumi said casually  
  
Akane's face became one with the floor. It was then that Heero walked in.  
  
"Oh, that must have been Dr. J" Heero said  
  
"Heero, you seem to take this in quite easily" stated Quatre  
  
"Hey, after seeing your older self talking to your self, it's hard not to believe it."  
  
"Ok, when do you think they will be back?" Akane asked  
  
"I don't know, why are you asking me?"  
  
"Sorry." She said  
  
Meanwhile, in the Gundam storage time rift, Ranma and Dr. J worked. They were adding a portable Time machine to the Gundam; it had exactly the same functions and effects as the original one, only that it was smaller. They were also thinking about adding a kitchen to the time-rift/subspace, since Ranma had a big appetite and who knows when he will be hungry. The good thing of the time-rift/sub-space is that time doesn't pass in it so the food won't get spoiled in there, however, since he couldn't use it to travel through time, yet. The amount of time he passes in there will pass in real time. They also added a new function to Ranma's watch, now only Ranma can use it. The watch runs a scan through the user's body, identifying and matching everything down to the DNA. All this only takes a second, if the user is not Ranma, the watch will render the user unconscious.  
  
It took them days to finish, but now that they can use it to travel through time, Dr. J and Ranma returned to three hour after they left. Dr. J would have asked Ranma to take him back to the future, but he wanted to see the younger Heero.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Akane got up from the floor after her face fault. She calmed herself and went to eat breakfast. The five boys excused themselves and were going to leave, but Kasumi and Nodoka insisted that they stayed and ate breakfast. Nobody could ever refuse Kasumi or Nodoka, so they stayed. Genma fumed about 'the boy running out of their morning match', but he stopped and pled a little once he saw Nodoka come in. Nodoka and Kasumi set up the table and every one ate.  
  
After they finished the five young boys excused them-selves and left.  
  
"Thank you for your hospitality" Quatre said  
  
"But we have to leave now, if Ranma comes back please tell him that we went back."  
  
"Ok, I'll remember that. Goodbye, you can come whenever you want." Kasumi said politely.  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
Two hours after they left there was a flash and two persons walked in. One was Ranma; the other one was an old man with white hair, strange glasses and a metal arm and foot.  
  
"Hi everyone, this is Dr. J" Ranma said, pointing to the old man beside him. They looked at him with a strange expression and greeted them.  
  
"Where is Heero?" Ranma asked  
  
"Oh, he and the other four left two hours ago, they told me to tell you that they went back, but they didn't say where." Kasumi said.  
  
"Don't worry, I know where they were talking about" Ranma said before he and Dr. J disappeared in the same light they appeared from.  
  
Ranma and Dr J appeared later, with another flash of light, in front of the two pilots. They were very surprised when Ranma and Dr J appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"So, you're Heero huh?" Dr J said "Yes, you are exactly the same as the Heero I know, only that you're younger" *and born two hundred and something years earlier than you're supposed to. * Dr J mentally added  
  
"Well, I only wanted to see if it was true, but now I have to go. Ranma would you be as kind as to take me back to my own time?"  
  
"Sure. Hey I'll be back later." He told the two pilots.  
  
With that, Ranma and Dr J disappeared in another flash of light. In the future, Dr J was talking to Ranma.  
  
"Now Ranma, taking care of the 'time gate' is a very big responsibility, I don't want you to go around and changing the history of your own time unless it's absolutely necessary." Dr J said to Ranma "But remember that we put a lock on the 'original' future so that nobody can change it, co any changes you make here will only affect this timeline."  
  
"Yes SIR!!!"  
  
With that, Ranma returned to the past and to what he now considered his 'home' time stream.  
Authors notes: Well? Any comments? Heh he it's pretty funny the Idea of Ranma being the guardian of the 'time gate'. I will consider adding sailor moon to this crossover, or may be not.  
  
The next episode: Ryoga is the prince of the saiyans once again!!! Ahem, I mean Ryoga appears again!!! 


	4. reappearance of Ryoga

Ranma 1/2 the gundam pilot: the reappearance of Ryoga and the fall of a nation.  
  
Disclaimer: Just look at the ones in the first two pages!! I'm tired of writing this  
  
Chapter four: Ryoga returns!!!  
  
Two weeks has passed since the two pilots' visit and Ryoga was lost; he was looking for the Tendo dojo.  
  
*That womanizer, why did he come back? At least I can finally get my revenge now that he's back. Now, where can I find the Tendo dojo? * He thought.  
  
He turned a corner and entered an empty street. He saw the person he hated the most standing in front of him, just before he disappeared in a flash of light. Seconds later, a Gundam appeared in the same place Ranma had been.  
  
*What?! A Gundam? What's it doing here? * He thought before the Gundam took off and he had to cover himself because of the winds that its takeoff created. *Oh well, I have other things to do* He thought.  
  
"WHERE AM I NOW?!?!?!?!" Ryoga shouted before realizing that he was in the middle of a battleground. A Gundam was fighting a couple of Taurus while the other one was shooting the base.  
  
One of the Gundams noticed him and headed towards him. It was the same one Ryoga saw before he got here.  
  
"Ryoga, what are you doing here!! Wait never mind I already know, just get lost somewhere else. It's too dangerous for you here." The Gundam pilot said through the speakerphone toned down so that only Ryoga could hear him  
  
"Ranma?! What are you doing in that Gundam?!" Ryoga exclaimed.  
  
Inside the Gundam, Ranma hit his forehead. *Great, now he knows my secret. * He thought.  
  
"It's mine. Look Ryoga, can you promise not to tell anybody about this? I did keep your secret you know" Ranma said before turning back and shot the Taurus that was trying to sneak up on him.  
  
"Oh alright, just because you kept you promise and didn't tell Akane about my curse. But don't think I'll do the same thing time!!"  
  
"Sure, now get out of here before I accidentally squash you or something"  
  
Having said that, Ranma returned to the battle and Ryoga got lost again. While Ryoga was lost he thought *Hmm. So Ranma has a Gundam, how can I defeat that? I know!! I'll join OZ and try to beat him, It can't be that difficult to pilot a mobile suit!!* Ryoga walked not knowing as he passed in front of the Tendo dojo.  
  
*Man, what was that idiot thinking getting lost in the middle of a battle field?!* Ranma thought as he flew back to the forest and 'flashed' to the Time gates. **Well I think it's time to do a check up on my Gundam, I really need a name for it. I just can't stand them going around and saying it's Gundam 06. Err.what about Silver Wing? Yeah that's it!*  
  
"I name you Silver Wing!!" He exclaimed happily.  
  
If the Gundam had sweat glands he would have sweat-dropped. Unknown to anybody else but its creator and its pilot. This Gundam was unique; it had a powerful AI that was almost the same as a human brain, but it can only give suggestions to the pilot and help him pilot the Gundam. But in case of emergency it can also move the Gundam by its self. The AI was created based on the Zero system, but the only difference was that it wasn't 'evil'. In fact, it would almost appear to have a 'Joyful' personality.  
  
** Oh well at least it's not a stupid name, at least not too stupid* Silver Wing thought.  
  
"Ah I finally finished" Ranma said to himself " Now to take a bath"  
  
Ranma appeared in Tendo residence's bathroom. What he didn't expect was that Akane was taking a bath at that time.  
  
"HENTAI!!!" Akane shouted as she swung her mallet.  
  
Ranma flew out of the bathroom window and got embedded in the wall  
  
"Got to remember not to do that again" Ranma told himself  
  
"Oh hi, Ranma what are you doing in the wall?" Kasumi said innocently while watering the flowers, unfortunately she forgot she was holding the water hose and splashed Ranma.  
  
"Oh great, whatever did I do to deserve this?" Ranma-chan said looking at the sky.  
  
"Oh my, you probably should go take a bath Ranma." Kasumi said as she notices how dirty Ranma-chan was.  
  
"Sigh. Some things never change" Ranma-chan said as she disengaged herself from the wall.  
  
Somewhere in heaven a god was laughing his ass out.  
  
Ranma-chan stood in front of the bathroom door. Just as she was about to knock the door opened and Akane slammed into her.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Ranma. Is just that you were in there and my old reflexes just came in." Akane apologized  
  
"It's ok, I shouldn't have teleported into the bathroom like that"  
  
"Err.why are you in female form?"  
  
"Kasumi was watering the plants near where I landed."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"If you'll excuse me I'll go take a bath" Ranma-chan said getting up and went in the bathroom door.  
  
"Ahh.that's better." Said Ranma a little while later, coming out after her, err, his bath.  
  
He went into the living room only to find everybody in front of the TV.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked  
  
"Queen Relena of the Zanq kingdom just surrendered to the Romafeller foundation," Nabiki said  
  
"Only that? I knew that would happen" Ranma simply said.  
  
"What?!" The whole household exclaimed.  
  
"Oh yeah your travel to the future" Nabiki said, remembering what he said a few days ago.  
  
"Yeah and I'm not allowed to tell you anything." Ranma said  
  
"How sad"  
  
*Hmm, she's planning something. I know it* Ranma thought  
  
**It must be that watch he wears, he's never worn a watch before and I don't see any computers around him. If I can manage to get my hands on that watch maybe I can get to his secret* Nabiki thought as she planned  
  
The next day.  
  
Nabiki sneaked into the bathroom as Ranma was in the furo and tried to take his watch.  
  
"Nabiki, what are you doing here. If Akane finds out she's going to be pissed' Ranma said startling Nabiki  
  
"Err.Nothing."  
  
"If you're trying to take my stuff just ask me for if, but only if you return it later"  
  
"Oh, can I see your watch?"  
  
"Sure, but remember to give it back to me before I leave for Dr. Tofu's clinic"  
  
"OK"  
  
**That was odd. It was like he didn't even care* Nabiki thought as she looked at the watch in her hands. It looked like an ordinary Casio watch. Except that it had about eight buttons on it. Nabiki pushed the big button on the front and a hologram appeared. The hologram showed what a computer screen would have shown. On it a message appeared. Welcome, please wait a second while the scan starts, it said.  
  
**Scan? What's that supposed to mean* she thought as a strange tingling passed through her body. **Whoa that was weird. *  
  
The hologram then showed another message. It said: User unidentified, please take off this watch or suffer the consequences.  
  
**Consequences? What?* Nabiki thought, confused. Just before she got shocked.  
  
Ranma smiled as he heard the scream. **Guess she didn't pay attention to what the computer/watch said* He stepped out, got dressed and came across Nabiki who was on the ground.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me about that." Nabiki asked from the ground  
  
"You didn't ask" He replied.  
  
"Argh!!!"  
  
"Can I have my watch back now?"  
  
"Take back your stupid watch!!"  
  
Ranma took back his watch and walked towards Dr. Tofu's clinic. It looked like it was going to be a nice day.  
Authors note: hehe I knew it was evul to do that to Nabiki, but what the heck! Ok, on the next episode were going to skip the battle of the collapse of the kingdom and go directly to the battle of Wing Zero and Epyon. Ranma visits Dr. Tofu while that goes on. 


	5. Zero meets Epyon

Ranma 1/2 the Gundam pilot chapter five: Wing Zero meets Epyon  
  
Disclaimers: Aargh, go on. I think I've made the point with the disclaimers in he first few chapters. If you think that I haven't then I'll say this again. I don't own Gundam wing or Ranma 1/2. Gundam Wing belongs to Hajime Yadate and Yoshiyuki Tomino (At least that's what my comic books says), and Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I'm only borrowing them for the idea of finally writing a fanfic of my own.  
  
It begins.  
  
Ranma woke up after getting a good night's sleep. Yesterday Nabiki tried to get some information out of him even though it didn't work and she gave up the idea of getting it though his wrist computer after being shocked by it two days before.  
  
**Yep, today's going to be a good day* Ranma thought as he tossed his father into the pond and started the morning's sparring session.  
  
**Yep, definitely going to be a good day* He thought again after finishing his sparring session with his father and went into the dinning room and smelled his mother's and Kasumi's cooking. He sat down at the table just as Kasumi finished setting up breakfast. Nabiki and Akane came down a few minutes later and sat down at the table. They all picked up their chopsticks and started to eat their breakfast. Genma didn't try to steal his sometimes daughter's breakfast since Nodoka was sitting between them. Akane and Nabiki finished and picked up their backpacks and left for school.  
  
A while later Ranma finished his breakfast. He stood up, talked to his mom for a while, and left.  
  
On the shores of a recently fallen nation, two Gundams stood facing each other. One of them was completely red and was holding a beam saber that was attached to the main body. The other was white with a blue chest plate that has a green, round gem embedded in it. The two Gundams stood still for a moment, then, suddenly, they faced off. The white one, which we now identified as Wing Zero, tried to shoot down the other one, which we now identify as Epyon, but with no avail as the other just dodged the blast and ignited its beam saber. Wing Zero deflected it with his shield and shot off another blast. Epyon dodged it and tried again. Wing Zero deflected the beam saber again and both of them flew apart from each other.  
  
"Zero tells me that you're my enemy, and to accomplish my goal I must destroy you." Zechs/Milliardo said to Heero over the radio.  
  
"That's funny, Epyon told me the same thing about you" Heero replied.  
  
"Huh, I guess I'll just have to kill you"  
  
Suddenly, the cockpit in both Gundams started to light up with a yellow light as the two Gundams were battling each other. Both pilots watched a lot of number go through their screens. Outside, both Gundams left out steam and Epyon's eyes lost their light. Both pilots fell out from the cockpit as Epyon fell down and Wing Zero fell down the hill as it walked back.  
An hour ago in Tofu's clinic.  
  
"Morning Ranma, I haven't seen you in the last few months. How have you been?" Tofu asked as he noticed Ranma walking in.  
  
"Ah. well, I've been.busy."  
  
"Oh, so what brings you here? Don't you have school to go to?"  
  
"Well to tell you the truth, I came looking for a job."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"It goes like this." Ranma said before telling Dr. Tofu what he's been doing for the last few months.  
  
An hour later.  
  
"You know Ranma, but I find that quite hard to believe." Dr. Tofu said.  
  
"Heh, we have seen super powerful martial artists, persons that lived over a hundred years, demons, persons that change form with water, and you can't believe that I traveled through time?!"  
  
"You have a point there, Ranma."  
  
"Ok, even if you don't believe me, would you still give me the job?"  
  
"Well, I do need help. Especially in these times of war. So, I guess that you're hired."  
  
"Ok, when do I start."  
  
On the coast of a fallen kingdom, two pilots talked, now aware of the danger that is approaching.  
  
"Looks like we both got messed up by our mobile suits." Zechs said  
  
"Epyon told me that you would be an obstruction to my mission, I think Epyon wasn't mistaken" Heero replied  
  
"Hmm. There's an army coming. Huh? What are you giving me this for?"  
  
"That Gundam was built by Treize, I don't understand how that guy thinks, so I'm taking Zero. I'll take care of the treat that's coming."  
  
"Somehow I think Treize would have wanted me to pilot Epyon." Zechs said to himself as he watched Heero go in the Gundam known as Zero.  
  
Heero walked toward Wing Zero while Zechs stood there, looking at Epyon. Meanwhile, an army of mobile dolls headed towards the two Gundams. The first two Mobile dolls shot the immobile form of the Gundam Wing Zero. The pilots cheered as they thought that they destroyed it, boy were they wrong.  
  
A huge beam shot out from the place where Wing Zero was, obliterating the two mobile dolls. The rest of the pilots gapped in shock as Wing Zero appeared when the cloud had cleared. Wing Zero shot forward and destroyed the army of mobile dolls. It then transformed and left.  
  
Authors notes: whew, I finally finished, thought I'm having problems because I don't remember the few episode after this happened until where they were using the Libra to crash into earth. Oh well, be good and see you next time, on Ranma 1/2: the Gundam pilot.  
  
Hehe just kidding, C ya!!  
Transmission terminated. 


	6. Chapter Six

Ranma 1/2 the Gundam pilot: chapter six  
  
Disclaimer: I will say it again; I do not own any of these characters, so back off!  
  
Chapter six, begin transmission.  
  
Meanwhile on Libra's construction site.  
  
Commander Tuberoth* was just leaving Libra to head towards the Lunar base. Two Taurus mobile suits appeared guarding the space ship.  
  
"Huh? I thought I told you guys to take them to work on the construction site."  
  
"I'm sorry commander, I'm afraid we're going to need all the forces we can get if we're going to rebel against you." The co- pilot said pulling out a gun. On his left was a white cloth ties to his left arm.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"We were once known as the Treize Faction."  
  
Back on Libra.  
  
A big explosion was heard and two soldiers ran out to check on what was going on, they were greeted by a lot of guns pointed at them.  
  
"We're now in control of this base, the revolution will succeed!' the guy with the white hair said.  
  
"Who are you?" On of the captures soldier asked.  
  
"We are the White Fang"  
  
At Tofu's clinic.  
  
Ranma was helping Dr.Tofu with one of his patients. Tofu examined the wound while Ranma went around picking up medicines for Dr. Tofu. Suddenly, the was a roar as something dark red passed overhead. Ranma went out to investigate only to see the dark silhouette of Epyon. **What the hell was that? * Ranma thought looking at the distant shadow.  
  
A few hours later Ranma was helping tofu close the clinic, as it was late already. He walked into an alley, and in a flash, he was gone. At the "time gate" Ranma brought up a screen to see what happened a few hours ago. He saw the dark red Gundam and he was astonished. He had no information of this new Gundam, as it didn't exist in the future. He called Dr. J but he didn't recognize the new Gundam. This left Ranma puzzled. If it never existed in the future, then thing will happen really differently. It will get harder for him to predict thing from now on. He used to 'time gates' to find out that its name is Epyon, then he teleported home.  
  
On the Lunar base.  
  
Commander Tuberoth was being 'escorted' by a few of the members of the White Fang.  
  
"Why don't you just kill me?" Tuberoth asked  
  
"Don't worry, we'll keep you prisoner until the colonies come to their senses and demand your execution." The soldier replied.  
  
"Huh, you're just using methods of OZ."  
  
"Yes, we learned everything we could from OZ"  
  
"I don't think you learned everything." Saying that, Tuberoth knocked the soldier into the wall and ran forward, opening a door and escaped. The other soldier fired off a few rounds and shot him in the shoulder.  
  
"Shouldn't we go after him?" One of them asked.  
  
"Don't worry, we took over this base remember?" The other replied.  
  
Tuberoth type a few keys and the door opened. He entered the room and opened the screen of the laptop. He started typing and muttered things like: did they think I couldn't find a way to get out of this, and so on and so on. The screen showed the remote control of the new mobile dolls.  
  
Outside the base, the ground rose to reveal an army of mobile dolls. The White Fang were helpless against their attack. Suddenly, two green eyes appeared and started to destroy mobile dolls as well as the White Fang's mobile suits. It was Nataku, or Gundam 05.  
  
"I will fight against all those who want to start a war in outer space." Wu Fei said and kept destroying everything. In the end, the base was about to explode. Switching back to Tuberoth, he was screaming, "My mobile dolls are invincible! No one can destroy them! I am INVINCIBLE!!!HAHAHAHAHA!!!" Then the base exploded  
  
Ranma was intrigued. The unknown Gundam he now identified as Epyon did not exist in the future he was sent back from. **Guess I'd better be prepared for whatever is going to come next. * He sighed before he went inside. He went inside and found everybody sitting on the table, even Kasumi. **Oh, oh. I have a bad feeling about this.* He was right, just after the thought passed through his head, Akane came out holding a plate of something gooey and green. **SHIT!!! *  
  
"I've decided to cook something for Ranma to celebrate his return!! " Akane announced.  
  
"Oh no!!" Ranma muttered before facing his fate.  
  
In outer space, a battle was occurring between OZ and the White Fangs. The Oz troops decide to fight them by drawing them near to the colony's beam cannons. One by one they were defeated even if they managed to destroy some of the Taurus mobile dolls. On of the dolls noticed an unidentified object closing in fast, it was Nataku. Wu Fei destroyed all the mobile suits save one, and then he started to destroy the beam cannons. The one facing his back was destroyed by a shot by Lucrezia, who had appeared by then. She tried to convince him to join her, but he refused, saying he had his own agenda to go by.  
  
On another colony, Duo was in deep thought. He was thinking about Trowa. **Poor guy, he has amnesia. Who knows when he'll remember who he was? *  
  
"Hey, are you still thinking about that guy?"  
  
"Yeah, well if I'm going to live here now, might as well get a job"  
  
"Hey! Look at this; a resource satellite is recruiting workers. Huh? It belongs to the Winner family. It hasn't been opened since the original owner died"  
  
"Hey! That can only mean one thing! The family's son is back!"  
  
Quatre was busy talking to the board of directors when someone with a cheery voice greeted him.  
  
"Hey! Quatre, long time no see. How have you been?" Duo asked.  
  
"Duo! What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to see you"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"So what are you doing here in outer space?"  
  
"Well I am still trying to look for the other pilots." Quatre said, "Heero and I were on earth helping Relena until the Zanq kingdom fell. Now I fell like I should get out here and do something."  
  
"Hey, in the beginning we and Oz were the only ones fighting, but now the colonies want to fight too. I believe that I'm the only one that should be fighting, the only one that should suffer, with the colonies starting to fight, more people are going to die."  
  
"Duo. I've made a mistake in the past, I feel like it's time to correct that mistake. So that's why I've decided to help Relena."  
  
"Hmm. I guess if you trying to find the other Gundam pilots, you'll meet up with what's-his-name."  
  
"You've found Trowa?!"  
  
Relena was getting Ready for her big announcement; there were a lot of maids helping her to get her dress and hair ready. Relena looks out the window and thinks of Heero.  
  
Heero was working on Wing Zero. He typed something into the Keyboard then gazed up at the sky.  
  
Back on the colony.  
  
Trowa was getting the food for the lions when he noticed someone walking towards him. The blonde guy walked up to him and spoke.  
  
"Trowa?" Quatre asked  
  
"Huh? Who are you?"  
  
"What? You don't remember me?"  
  
"TROWA, GET IN HERE NOW!!" came Catherine's voice suddenly  
  
"But sis." Trowa protested  
  
"Huh? Sis?" Quatre repeated, he was dumbfounded  
  
"I mean, I will take care of feeding the lions"  
  
"ok sis"  
  
After Trowa went in, Catherine turned to Quatre.  
  
"Why are you here? Are you going to make him fight again?!"  
  
"It.it's all my fault. It's my fault Trowa lost his memory. I.. I wanted to say.I'm sorry'  
  
"Well.it's too late for that now, now go away! Hasn't he suffer enough already?!"  
  
"I...I.I'm sorry" Quatre said before walking away. In the shadows, Trowa was watching the scene with a neutral expression in his face, then that expression turned into that of pain.  
  
"Arrghh. Who was that guy? I know I have met him before?!" He said in pain, clutching his head. (Scene fades away)  
A/N: I've decided to leave it here for now. It's long enough already anyways.  
  
Right now in where I am they're replaying the Gundam wing series and it's near where I'm writing so I'm probably not going to have any problem with it. But the part With Ranma.I have no idea. Maybe I'll think up something on the way. Alright! See ya next time!  
Transmission Terminated. 


	7. Seven

Ranma1/2 TGP, Chapter seven  
  
Disclaimer, look at some of the previous chapters.  
Chapter seven, opening file.  
  
Quatre was about to leave the colony when he was informed that Oz and White Fang troops were battling near the colony. He turned and ran toward the circus where Trowa was.  
  
Trowa was looking at his mask when there was a big explosion and the tent collapsed. Catherine came looking for him. She hugged him and reassured him that he will be all right. He told her that he felt afraid. Then Quatre arrived. He told them to go to safety since there was a battle between Oz and White Fangs near the colony. After that he left.  
  
A while later, outside the space colony..  
  
Sandrock appears. Quatre headed towards the battle zone.  
  
" I won't allow you to hurt the colony any further!!" Quatre shouted while starting to destroy every mobile suit in sight.  
  
Back in the colony, Trowa's expression suddenly hardened as he recovered part of his memory shortly after Quatre left.  
  
"Catherine, head to safety, I will go and help Quatre," He told her  
  
"But..."  
  
"No buts" He said before he left.  
  
"Oh Trowa, you're still so stubborn, you haven't changed at all" Catherine said as she watched Trowa leave with a worried expression on her face.  
  
Outside the colony, a worn out Sandrock is seen floating. A space shuttle appeared and was headed towards it.  
  
"Trowa?" Quatre asked in shock as he realized who the pilot of the shuttle was.  
  
Back on earth, Relena was still waiting for the conference to start. Suddenly, the door opened to reveal Dorothy. She walked in happily and informed Relena that the conference is about to start. She then led Relena to the conference room.  
  
Relena steps up the stage as the conference started. She revealed her new position as the head of the Romafeller foundation. She then asked every nation to discard their weapons and declared that the borders will be demolished and there will be only one nation, the Earth Nation.  
  
In an unknown forest, Heero watched the conference inside Zero. He then closed the screen showing the broadcast of the conference and said one name.  
  
"Relena"  
  
Ranma turned off the screen after watching Relena making her speech.  
  
**Everything is going according to history, but there's still the problem of that Red Gundam, Epyon* He thought **Hmm.It's almost time for me to go to outer space. *  
  
In outer space, Lucrezia had met up with Quatre and Trowa. They then decided to head to one of the Winner's Natural Resource Satellites.  
  
In another part of outer space, Hilde was heading home with a bag of groceries when she heard the sounds of Duo discussing with some people. They were trying to get Duo into White Fang, but Duo refused. They left saying that he'll be sorry for not taking up on their offer.  
  
She went in and asked, "What was that all about?"  
  
"Huh, they were trying to get me into White Fang" Duo answered with disgust in his voice. "You know, I think it's about time I leave this place."  
  
Noin and the other two Gundam pilots were still heading towards the resource satellite when they passed a field of debris. Noin commented on how the battles between Oz and White Fang created these ruins. Suddenly, they were being attacked by a troop of Oz soldiers who mistook them for White Fang. Trowa headed out to battle in a silver Taurus.  
  
Noin headed out in her own silver Taurus and Quatre headed out in his Sandrock after programming the ship with a self-detonating device. On the battlefield, Trowa could be seen with two small beam cannons. Sandrock headed out to battle, but Quatre soon found that Sandrock's speed was lacking because it wasn't suited for fighting in outer space.  
  
In another part of the battlefield, Trowa was in trouble after his ammo ran out. He threw both cannons at the enemy Taurus suit to no avail. Quatre noticed this but couldn't help him since his Gundam's propulsion devices didn't have the necessary speed to get to Trowa in time. He suddenly got an idea and headed toward the space shuttle.  
  
"Quatre! What are you doing?! That shuttle could explode any second now!" Noin screamed to him.  
  
"I know, but I can't get to Trowa in time with only Sandrock's propulsion devices. I'm afraid it's a risk I have to take." Quatre told Noin as he prepared for the explosion.  
  
As number on the detonator reached Zero, the shuttle exploded, giving the Gundam enough propulsion to get to Trowa, he rammed into the enemy mobile suit as it was closing in on Trowa. The enemy mobile suit was knocked away only to hit something that didn't seem to be there. Then, two green lights appeared, and the sunlight shone on the mobile suit to reveal the unfinished upgraded Deathscythe. It then proceeded to destroy the remaining mobile suits.  
  
They hid in the ruins. The four of them came out of their mobile suits to talk. Duo recognized Trowa but he still doesn't remember him.  
  
Still in the unknown forest of somewhere in earth, the Gundam known as Zero stood. Heero reached a decision; he was going to kill Relena.  
  
Author's notes: Whew, I finally finished this one, took me a long time to collect information, but what the heck. I do this for fun, but also as an excuse to practice on typing as well as my spelling and grammar. Hehe. Ok that's enough talking for now.  
  
Oh yeah, I forgot to mention is (I should have mentioned it since the first chapter) this story contains spoilers for those who haven't watched the last episodes of Gundam Wing.  
  
Oh well, See ya!! 


	8. eight

Ranma1/2 TGP chapter 8  
  
Disclaimer: JUST LOOK AT THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS !!!!  
  
**Sweatdrop* he he oops, sorry about that. I just got frustrated. Ok, now ON WITH THE SHOW!!!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Outer space, the stars glitter and the sun shines its great radiance upon the planets.and the space colonies. Duo and the others were still resting in the ruins when they received a message. The sender of it was Howard. Duo asked him what he was doing in outer space. Howard told him his reason and offered asked him if he could come to Peace Million, that way, Quatre could make the necessary modifications to Sandrock and he could finish upgrading his Deathscythe. Duo accepted his offer.  
  
Back on earth.  
  
Dorothy convinces her grandfather, Duke Dermail, that his plans would go better if he went to outer space. The council was already considering relieving him of his duties. So he left immediately after that.  
  
Ranma found out that Heero had planned to kill Relena at this time. So he told Dr. Tofu that he would be taking a day off today. He left and immediately ducked into an alley. After he checked that there was no one watching, he disappeared in a flash of light. In another place, Ranma appeared in another flash of light. He had changed his clothes, this time, he was dressed totally in black. He invoked the Umi-sen-ken and disappeared from sight.  
  
**It was a good thing that they taught me this technique when I went to that temple, who would had thought that my father invented this technique* Ranma thought as he sneaked into the great hall where Relena was going to have her speech. He went up one of the balconies and hid in the shadow, still in the Umi-sen-ken.  
  
In another part of the building, Heero was dressing himself in one of the soldier's uniforms. He then left and waited in the balcony near the stage where Relena was going to have her speech, not noticing that Ranma was nearby. After a while, Relena stepped up the stage.  
  
Relena started her speech by saying that in order to achieve peace, the Earth Nation would need to undergo some changes. In order to do that, they needed to discard all their weapons. Then, and only then, would they be able to achieve total peace and coexist with the colonies.  
  
Heero had prepared to shoot her, Ranma had also prepared to knock the gun out of his hand if he pushed the trigger, they needed Relena for there to be Peace in the future. Even though the original Heero didn't kill her, who knows what this one would do. Relena finished her speech, the was silence for a minute, both Heero and Ranma tensed up, one preparing to shoot, one preparing to knock the gun out of the other's hand. Relena looked up and saw Heero pointing a gun at her. Her expression changed slightly. Then, one person stood up and started clapping; soon, the entire hall was full of the sound of applauses.  
  
Seeing this, Heero lowered his gun and turned. Before he left, he took one last glance at Relena and said, "I'm giving you a chance, Relena"  
  
Ranma relaxed after seeing that Heero left. He then used his teleport spell to go outside the building. There, he left in a blinding flash to the time gate.  
  
Wu Fei was heading towards Libra. They sent their troops of Tauruses and started to attack him. He fought them without even breaking a sweat. Quinze got desperate and told them to shoot them with the main cannon. Wu Fei was so shocked that they would shoot at their own troops that he didn't move and took the huge beam head-on. The damaged, but still active Altron Gundam (Nataku/gundam05) floated within the debris made by the rests of mobile suits.  
  
Still shocked over what happened, he laid there, and finally said, "You people shouldn't be in outer space, you're doing the same thing as Oz."  
  
Peace Million.  
  
Sandrock and Deathscythe were being modified. Quatre, Duo, Trowa and Howard  
  
stood at the side, watching them working on the Gundams. Howard asks Trowa about his Gundam, but he says he doesn't remember where he left it. Howard said that it was a shame, and then he mentioned that it's been a long time that he has been working on a large scale like this since he helped build the Talgeese, the other three pilots were shocked at this revelation.  
  
A message was sent from the White Fangs to every colony and earth, they had declared war against the Earth nation. They showed it by shooting the OZ fleet that was heading towards Libra, unfortunately, Duke Dermail was caught in the blast, as he was part of that same fleet.  
  
Back on earth, Dorothy looked at the screen and raised a glass to honor the memory of her Grandfather, and said: "In the end, you depart this world as a great soldier."  
  
The message from the White Fangs continued as they revealed the identity of their new leader, Milliardo Peacecraft! Heero looked at the screen, his features hardened, then he said: "Zechs, you've chosen one of the futures that Epyon showed you, then out of the futures that Zero showed me I've chosen this one." He made a gesture as if he was shooting a gun towards Milliardo.  
  
In the time gate, Ranma watched the events occurring in the outside world. He winced as he watched Heero make his decision. **Damn, this wasn't supposed to happen, * He thought, **Well, might as well play along and find out what will happen next*  
  
He teleported out in a blinding flash of light, only to re-appear moments later. **Shoot, forgot to turn the lights off, * He thought before he teleported out again.  
  
He appeared in the Tendo living room, right next to Nabiki. They were just going to head to the dining room for dinner.  
  
"Ahh, looks like I've just arrived in time for dinner." He said happily.  
  
"Gaah! Don't do that!" Nabiki said while trying to slow down her pounding heart.  
  
"Oh sorry Nabiki, I didn't see you there" He said, **Actually I did, I thought it would be funny to scare Nabiki * He thought.  
  
"Ranma! Are you trying to scare my sister!" Akane said while coming down the stairs.  
  
"I would never do that, my kawaii tomboy." He replied, feinting innocence.  
  
"You baka" Akane said while bringing out a smaller version of her mallet and banged him softly in the head before going in and kisses him.  
  
Soun and Genma walked into the living room and saw their respective son/daughter (or both) kissing, Soun immediately went into tears saying that the schools will finally be united while Genma pulled confetti out of nowhere and celebrated.  
  
Ranma and Akane noticed Soun and Genma's presence and broke their kiss, they both looked annoyed, seeing that the two old mans aren't going to stop any time soon, they went into the dining room and sat down.  
  
##At the Alliance headquarters.######  
  
Relena was gazing out the window when she thought she heard something. She went out of her room and into the dark, empty corridor. She walked until she came upon a door that led to the study. She entered and was met by the voice of Treize. Treize turned around and told her that he was taking over as the leader of the alliance. She tried to protest but it was to no avail. She stood in front of the alliance headquarters door then left.  
  
##Somewhere.#### Sally Po was busy packing something into the MS carrier. The soldiers took of the cover to reveal Gundam Heavyarms. Sally was busy pondering how to get the Gundam to Trowa., or at least one of the Gundam pilots.  
  
##Back on earth.### The Tendos and the Saotomes were sitting in the dining room. Ranma seemed a little bit distracted as he was eating very slowly.in normal human standards. Akane and Nodoka seemed to notice this as they had a worried expression on their faces, but decided to ask about it later. Genma just kept eating with the Saotome eating technique and stuffed his belly.  
  
After dinner, Nodoka and Akane confronted him about his earlier behaviour at dinner. Instead of answering he asked for everyone to gather around, for he had important news to say.  
  
"I'm going for a training trip in a few days." He said.  
  
"What!" was the response they gave him  
  
"I said, I'm going for a training trip in a few days." He answered, a little bit irritated.  
  
"We heard what you said, but why?" Nabiki asked.  
  
"I have some things I need to do."  
  
"W-where will you be going? How long will you be gone?" Akane asked.  
  
"I'll be going to outer space. As for how long.I'm not sure about that."  
  
"Why outer space?" Nodoka asked.  
  
"Well, I have some techniques I can only practice in Zero gravity," He said. **that is half true, but I can't tell them I'm going on a mission* he thought.  
  
",and besides, there's almost no way that the normal chaos that is here in Nerima can catch up with me in outer space, right?" he continued.  
  
"but." Akane tried to think of something to get him to stay.  
  
"Nah, don't worry about it, I'm probably going to be back in a few weeks." Having said that, he refused to pursue the matter further, and went up to his room.  
A/N: ah another chapter finished. I just hope my inspiration doesn't run out again. My access to the internet is being limited by my dad, so I'd probably won't be able to update for as many times as I like. Well, that's it for today. C ya! 


	9. nine

Ranma 1/2 TGP chapter IX (9)  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ranma 1/2 nor Gundam Wing, they belong to who they are supposed to belong and I'm very sure that that person is no me.  
  
Story! Story!  
  
Heero was taking out the Leos and Tauruses that were at the spaceport. He annihilated the last few mobile suits and was heading towards on of the space ships when sally pulled up and asked him if he could help her to try and give something to Trowa. She then revealed that the 'thing' was actually Gundam Heavyarms. Just as they had 'packed up' and was about to leave, another person showed up.  
  
"Ranma" Heero said as he identified the person.  
  
"Hey Heero, I was wondering if I could get a ride to outer space." Ranma asked cheerfully as he came closer.  
  
"You know this man?" Sally asked Heero.  
  
"Yes I do," Heero answered Sally then turned to Ranma and asked, "Why do you want to go to outer space?"  
  
"Hey, we Gundam pilots got to stick together don't we?"  
  
"Another one?! But, where's your Gundam?" Sally asked.  
  
"Err...It's, around here. So are you giving me a ride or not?"  
  
"Alright, but don't try to do anything funny." Heero said then turned on the engine's thrusters when Ranma got into the cabin and buckled himself up.  
  
The spaceship takes off.  
  
Back in outer space.  
  
White Fang and Oz are fighting near Barge. The White Fang are winning against the Oz. Epyon then appears and starts to destroy Oz troops. On the far end of the battle zone, four mobile suits are seen approaching. Trowa breaks off the group and flies off to protect the civilian colonies. Just are the rest were preparing to enter the battle, Epyon appeared.  
  
"E-Epyon?! Isn't that the Gundam Heero was piloting, what is it doing here?" Quatre exclaimed when he saw Epyon.  
  
Suddenly, the Barge cannon is fired; most of the mobile suits on the battle zone were wiped out. Unfortunately, it also hit a colony and it was destroyed. Epyon starts to fight Duo's Gundam, Deathscythe. That was when they discovered that it was Treize who was piloting the red Gundam.  
  
"Damn, he's too fast." Duo said as he was fighting Epyon.  
  
Lucrezia watched in horror as she discovered the identity of the pilot who was in Epyon. "No! How could you Zechs?" she said.  
  
Duo and Quatre headed off to stop Barge firing a second shot. But they weren't fast enough. Meanwhile, Lucrezia confronted Zechs. Zechs escaped and headed off towards Barge. Lucrezia followed him. Zechs arrived before Duo and Quatre did, as his speed was faster than theirs.  
  
"You are not needed here!" Zechs shouted as he destroyed the control center of Barge.  
  
The space station exploded.  
  
Back on earth..  
  
"Soldier Hibiki! You are to be sent to outer space to battle the White Fang. Also, for being the most proficient soldier, you are to be given a special Mobile suit. We had found Gundam 01 and analyzed it; we built another Gundam from the data we gained from it. Unfortunately, we don't have any Gundanium left after building it and repairing 01, so don't expect us to fix it for you if you wrecked it, is that understood?!" The commander said to the young soldier in front of him.  
  
"Yes sir!" The soldier, now identified as Ryoga, responded. **Just you wait Ranma, I'm going to get my revenge. * He thought.  
  
On another part of the spaceport.. The survivors of Barge were just arriving. The wounded soldiers disembarked.  
  
"We came all the way back here just to deliver this."  
  
"Huh?! Isn't that...?"  
  
"Yes, it's Lady Une. Her wounds are all healed but she's still in a coma."  
  
The captain told the soldier as they watched Lady Une being sent to the hospital.  
  
In the former Romafeller headquarters, Treize was setting up a press conference.  
  
"WE of the world nation should unite and fight against the threat that is the White Fangs to bring unity and peace. We will not let them get away with it." He announced.  
  
Ranma looked out the window to see the Earth fall behind them. His face neutral as he thought of what had happened to him so far.  
  
*I have come so far.I can't back down now, for the sake of this planet's future, and for.Akane...**  
  
A/n: Do you think this chapter is a little bit short? Well at least I'm on vacation. (Oh yeah, I wrote this chapter a long time ago and forgot to put it up). So maybe I'll be able to update more often (Though I wonder why didn't I update on the first month of vacation). Well, reviews are welcome, whether they are good or bad. What doesn't kill ya makes ya stronger. 


	10. ten

Ranma 1/2 TGP Chapter 10  
  
Disclaimer: (I wonder if anybody gets tired of writing these) Anyway, I do not own any of these characters. As I have explained before (In the previous chapters) I'm borrowing them to write this fic you see before you.  
  
In the beginning, there was nothing but a void, as time passed...........  
  
Oops, sorry. Wrong beginning. Now let's go on with the story.  
  
Wu-fei. sat in Nataku's cockpit. His controls were shot and Nataku was in very bad shape. A red light blinked, indicating that something was closing in. Then, Heero's face appeared on the screen.  
  
A while later...  
  
Wu-fei, gets on the spaceship and was surprised to see Sally and Ranma there. Especially Ranma since he has never seen him before. The space shuttle headed towards Peacemillion, which was now not far ahead of them. However, before they arrived. Libra sent troops to attack them. Heero offers to lend Zero to Wu-fei, since his own Gundam was too battered to go into battle.  
  
"Grrr, we are being attacked." Said Wu-fei angrily  
  
"Use Zero." said Heero in an monotonous voice.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"It will let you see your true enemies."  
  
Wu-fei heads out in Wing Zero, and has no problem moving it since all of their Gundams' designs were made based on the Wind Zero. He moves around and easily defeats the mobile dolls. During the battle, inside Zero's cockpit, the screens turned yellow and Wu-fei saw images of Zechs, Treize, and his fellow Gundam pilots. He reached a decision after the battle.  
  
**My true enemies are Zechs and Treize. But in order to defeat them, I must join forces with the other Gundam pilots.* He thought as he floated out of the cockpit after the battle.  
  
He sat down in the seats located in the cockpit of the shuttle. Moments after, the shuttle landed inside Peacemillion. A message was broadcasted by Zechs in Libra to the colonies and Earth.  
  
"In order to achieve true peace, I must destroy the source of the battles in outer space, the earth. If the earth is not destroyed, then there will never be true peace in outer space!"  
  
Many people in the Peacemillion were shocked to hear that, Heero just hardened his resolve to kill Zechs. As they got out of the shuttle, the rest of the Gundam pilots were shocked that Heero and Wu-fei came, though those that didn't know Ranma were curious as to who he was. Sally and the others were greeted and Ranma was introduced as the sixth Gundam pilot.  
  
Near Libra, a golden space shuttle approached. It was quickly identified as Dorothy's shuttle when her face appeared in the com screen. Zechs gave the order to shoot it down. But a few well placed words from Dorothy convinced Zechs that she was on his side.  
  
Back in Peacemillion, the crews unloaded Zero, Heavyarms, and the battered Nataku. Duo was curious as to where was Ranma's Gundam was and he waved him off and changed the subject.  
  
"So, Ranma. Where is you Gundam?" Duo asked.  
  
"Weeellll, there wasn't space in the Shuttle for four mobile suits....Anyway, do you mind telling me which Gundam is who's?" Ranma evaded the subject and asked, although he already knew the answer.  
  
On the side, Trowa watched Heavyarms being unloaded. He stared at the Gundam as recognition came to his face.  
  
"Th-that Gundam, is it mine?" He asked to no one in particular.  
  
A day passed and a message came from one of the colonies nearby from Oz. They took over colony C-421, and threatened to destroy it if the White Fangs didn't surrender Libra. Unfortunately for Trowa, that was the same space station where Catherine was. He jumped up to where to cockpit of Heavyarms was but Howard was inside modifying it for use in space. He took a look around and saw Wing Zero, which stood there, waiting to be used. He jumped inside the cockpit and took off.  
  
At Libra, Dorothy and Zechs have decided to shoot the colony down. Quinze is doubtful about the decision since their enemy is the earth, not the colonies.  
  
A/N: OK, I haven't written a chapter of this fic in a while and my Gundam Wing knowledge is getting a bit rusty. (Since they stopped showing it in where I am) I hope this chapter is as good (or as bad, depending on opinion) as the other chapters. See you next time. 


End file.
